Un jour d'automne
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Lucy avoue ses sentiments à Grey devant Jubia. Cette dernière, choquée, part discrètement de la guilde pour pleurer tout son soûle dans les collines avoisinantes, à l'abri des rires et des moqueries. Oui, mais pleurer, marcher dans la neige et ce froid... Elle ne s'attendait pas à se réveiller dans le lit de celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur.


**Un jour d'automne**

Merci à Caladwen pour la correction de mes fictions, t'es ma sauveuse

Son cœur était lourd. Lourd de peine, de tristesse et de chagrin, mais aussi de rage. De rage contre sa propre personne, elle se haïssait d'être aussi stupide. Pourtant, rien, ce matin, n'avait laissé présagé une telle journée, loin de là, il avait même fait plutôt beau, seuls quelques nuages clairs obstruaient le ciel ça et là.

Et pourtant, elle courait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'éloigner. Elle savait que la météo réagissait à ses émotions, et malgré tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait, elle ne voulait pas les blâmer pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire. Eloigner les nuages et la pluie était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire actuellement.

Le vent lui mordait le visage, tandis que ses pieds humides se frayaient un chemin dans les quelques centimètres de neige qu'il restait encore. Là, dans la forêt qui entourait la ville, personne ne viendrait lui faire de mal, ou la gronder pour avoir fait tomber la pluie. Au moins, elle pourrait pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaitait sans gêner quiconque, sans se retenir, laisser partir tous ces sentiments négatifs qui s'étaient accumulés depuis quelques temps, ceux qui ressortaient de son passé.

A présent, la pluie tombait. Une fine bruine, puis une averse et finalement un véritable torrent semblable aux larmes du ciel. Les nuages clairs avaient laissés place à des nuages gris foncés, puis noirs. Un orage se préparait, témoins de sa détresse.

« **Je t'aime.** » avait-elle dit.

Oui, elle avait eu le courage de lui dire, alors qu'il était assit au bar, à siroter quelque chose de frais alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Titania quelques secondes plus tôt. D'abord surpris, il avait semblé mal à l'aise avant de sourire et de l'embrasser. Lucy avait bien de la chance. Non, elle était courageuse, chose que Jubia n'avait pas. De moins pas pour avouer ses sentiments à une personne.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu cela, elle s'était immédiatement levée avant de partir en tentant de rester le plus naturel possible, détournant son regard déjà larmoyant et de se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible pour crier son désespoir.

Le souffle court, l'esprit embrumé, elle était à terre maintenant. Dans la neige froide qui lui rappelait son unique amour, en train de mêler ses larmes à la pluie diluvienne. L'entendre s'écraser sur le sol était une mélodie qui semblait venir du cœur : triste et mortelle. Oui, là, tout de suite, elle n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître. Oublier tous ces moments de peine, bien plus nombreux que les moments de joie, de cette triste vie qui avait pourtant trouvé une voie plus agréable depuis en entrée à Fairy Tail.

Allongée dans la neige, elle était épuisée par sa course, le froid et la pluie qui refroidissaient son corps. Elle voulait s'endormir pour tout oublier, ses larmes chaudes qui coulaient le long de ses joues l'encourageaient à partir vers Morphée. Elle ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts, ni ses pieds.

Grey se trouvait dans une position délicate. Lucy venait de le mettre au pied du mur, même si elle avait tenté d'être discrète quand à sa déclaration, les personnes autour d'eux écoutaient attentivement ce qu'il allait répondre. Mais… l'aimait-il ? Oui, il l'aimait, c'était certain, mais… pas de la même manière qu'elle. Non, Lucy était une sœur, comme Erza, ou Kanna. Il avait voulu essayé de ne pas la froisser, mais elle avait mal interprété son sourire maladroit et gêné.

Certes, ses lèvres étaient agréables, mais il ne se passait rien. Pas de petite étincelle, pas de papillons dans le ventre, rien. Il l'avait d'ailleurs vite repoussé, à la surprise du reste de la guilde qui observait et avait même commencé à applaudir.

« **Désolé Lucy… Tu te trompes…** » avait-il murmuré à son oreille.

Bien que gêné, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se prenne un râteau en publique, il n'était pas méchant non plus. Mais il ne voulait pas supporter les regards perçants dans son dos et préféra partir de la guilde, tandis qu'elle rougissait.

Une fois dehors, il avait comprit que malgré ses bonnes intentions, il l'avait fait pleurer. Il pouvait compter sur Natsu pour aller la voir ce soir et la réconforter comme seul un idiot aux cheveux roses pouvait le faire. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Lucy s'était presque jeté sur lui alors qu'il était certain qu'elle aimait le Dragon Slayer.

Rentrant chez lui, la pluie commençait à tomber. Bien vite d'ailleurs, de grosses gouttes l'avaient trempé de la tête au pied, alors qu'il devait faire beau aujourd'hui.

Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle lui avait fait un pareil cinéma aujourd'hui, mais à présent, il réfléchissait. Durant sa conversation avec la blonde, elle lui avait posé quelques questions troublantes, auxquelles il n'avait pas spécialement répondu, mais à présent, ça le travaillait.

Eprouvait-il des sentiments spéciaux pour quelqu'un ? A y réfléchir, peut-être bien qu'une mage attirait un peu plus son attention que les autres, oui, mais rien de plus… Et cette pluie qui tombait…

D'un seul coup, Grey avait fait la relation. Lucy, le baiser, la pluie… Jubia avait dû les voir, cette Jubia qui le suivait partout d'ordinaire et qui pourtant était absente à présent. Voilà ce qu'il manquait : la mage de la pluie. Et il comprenait d'où venait cette pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur la ville, elle avait certainement le cœur brisé.

Pourtant il le savait… Il le savait depuis un moment que cette idiote l'aimait, et lui n'y avait pas réfléchis plus que ça, se contentant de l'ignorer, mais à présent qu'elle était introuvable et que la mascarade de Lucy avait fonctionné, il avait comprit. Le seul détail qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était « Pourquoi Lucy ? », mais il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard, à présent il fallait retrouve la demoiselle de l'océan.

Il courait dans tous les sens, cherchant dans le quartier où elle habitait, celui où Lucy habitait, le sien, les parcs de Magnolia… Elle était introuvable, mais alors qu'il s'éloignait vers l'est, la pluie s'amenuisait. Elle se trouvait donc de l'autre coté. La ville était grande, mais malgré tout, son périmètre de recherche était assez restreint, il savait plus où moins où elle se rendait habituellement puisqu'elle ne faisait que le suivre, sauf lorsqu'elle sortait avec… Lucy. Voilà, il avait la relation entre Jubia et Lucy. Quel idiot… Lucy avait simplement voulu l'aider, mais elle ne l'avait pas comprit, tout comme lui avant cette déduction d'ailleurs.

Il criait son nom dans les ruelles vides où les commerçant avait rentrés leurs étalages, mais après plus d'une demie heure de recherches à courir à tout va, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas en ville.

Elle était certainement partie dans les forêts avoisinantes, mais… de quel côté… Car l'ouest était vaste.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, un peu plus haut. Indice précieux, le mage de glace se dirigea vers ce signal, espérant que ce soit une manifestation de la mage perdue, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais crée d'orage.

Il courait toujours lorsqu'un second éclair illumina le ciel, proche de l'endroit où avait frappé le premier. Il ne devait pas être loin. Il aurait dû faire plus attention… le tonnerre avait cessé depuis un moment lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où avait frappé le premier éclair, et les nuages noirs se dissipaient. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle s'était calmé ?

La colline était vraiment pentue à cet endroit et Grey n'était même jamais venu de ce côté, il espérait juste ne pas se perdre en cherchant celle à qui il avait certainement brisé le cœur sans le vouloir. D'ailleurs, il restait encore de la neige ici, les hauteurs avaient été épargnées par la fonte et des traces de pas étaient visibles. Il avait retrouvé sa trace, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose, même si la pluie effaçait de plus en plus les empreintes.

Il était partit depuis… une heure peut-être. Et il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Elle était douée pour se cacher, mais le jeu ne l'amusait plus, il commençait à s'inquiéter, cette idiote était capable de faire des bêtises par sa faute. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours sût, cela faisait parti de son caractère un peu étrange, un peu spécial, mais… ça lui plaisait.

« **Jubia !** » cria-t-il en continuant à chercher.

La pluie commençait à se calmer, elle aussi. C'était généralement de bonne augure et il espérait que ça le soit également pour cette fois.

Quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose de bleu, qui n'avait rien à faire dans une forêt. Il l'avait retrouvé.

Allongée sur le sol recouvert de neige, elle était inerte, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, les yeux clos. Une larme avait même gelé au coin du droit. Affolé, Grey tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, essayant de la réveillé, mais rien n'y faisait. Pourtant, elle respirait encore à en juger par le léger nuage qui se dégageait à intervalle régulier de ses lèvres.

Pas morte, mais presque, s'il ne faisait rien. Elle avait vraiment fait une grosse bêtise cette fois-ci. Pour une fois, Grey n'était pas mécontent d'avoir gardé ses vêtements. Retirant son manteau, il lui enfila avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Sa peau était presque aussi froide que la sienne, c'était étrange comme sensation pour un humain.

Le retour à Magnolia fût un peu plus rapide, il avait trouvé un vieux chemin qui descendait vers la vallée, bien plus facile à emprunter que le chemin pour retrouver la mage. La pluie s'était totalement arrêté à présent, même s'ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds tous les deux.

L'horloge de la ville sonnait 17h, les commerçant ressortaient quelques choses pour signaler que leur boutiques étaient ouvertes. Grey ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à la guilde pour le moment, il ne voulait pas revoir Lucy, encore moins le reste de la guilde, qui, même si lui savait que c'était une plaisanterie, ne se doutait certainement pas de la supercherie. Non, il ne lui restait qu'une chose, qu'il aurait préférer éviter : l'emmener chez lui.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas bien loin. La première chose à faire c'était de l'asseoir. Ce serait plus simple pour la sécher. Retirant son manteau du corps froid de Jubia, il le jeta au sol avant d'aller chercher une serviette. Il marmonnait de devoir s'occuper d'elle, mais après tout, il était un peu responsable alors il se contenta de ronchonner. Essuyant son visage et son cou, il se retrouvait face à un dilemme. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et dégoulinaient sur le tapis… Mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un pervers en lui ôtant sa robe…

Après quelques minutes de débat interne, son choix était fait. Il l'avait déjà vu en maillot de bain comme toutes les filles de la guilde, si elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtements, c'était similaire, non ?

Mais avant cela, il lui fallait une serviette plus grande car même si elle était plus petite que lui, ce n'était pas non plus une enfant, et puis un draps de bain la sécherai plus rapidement. De retour avec ce qu'il avait trouvé, il commença par enlever la broche à l'effigie de Fairy Tail, qui fermait son col, avant de déboutonner sa robe. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que les boutons qui se situaient sur l'avant de la robe ne servaient qu'à décorer. En fait, il y avait une fermeture dans le dos, tellement visible que même en cherchant, il ne l'avait pas trouvé du premier coup.

Après avoir retenu son souffle, Grey était soulager de voir qu'elle avait bien quelque chose sous sa robe, car la connaissant, tout était possible. Mais voilà, là encore un autre problème se posait… Elle portait une sorte de débardeur assez fin, bleu ciel, complètement trempé lui aussi, laissant deviner d'un simple regard ses formes par transparence.

« **Qu'est-ce que t'es chiante…** » marmonna-t-il avant d'aller chercher un tshirt, rouge de gêne.

Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était un coup à ce qu'elle tombe malade, si elle ne l'était pas déjà… Attrapant le premier tshirt qui lui tomba sous la main, Grey retira le caraco de la mage en détournant le regard, avant de lui passer un haut noir. Celui-là allait être déformé, mais qu'importe, au moins, elle serait au sec.

A présent, il fallait passer au reste, mais là, il n'avait rien à lui prêter. Il se contenta de retirer la robe qui était restée au niveau de ses hanches et les jambières tout aussi humides que le reste.

Essuyant le reste de son corps, le mage de glace la souleva de nouveau avant de la placer dans son lit. Pour la première fois, il aurait apprécié la compagnie d'une bouillotte, bien que ce ne soir pas pour lui. Non, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était ajouter une couverture.

S'attardant quelques instants à son chevet, il retourna dans l'autre pièce, ramassant les vêtements de la mage avant de les mettre à sécher et de se déshabiller à son tour pour faire de même avec ses propres vêtements.

Il avait prit une douche, avant de s'habiller de nouveau, un simple caleçon lui suffisait amplement pour rester chez lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne comptait pas sortir ce soir. Non, il devait surveiller l'imbécile qui se trouvait dans son lit. « Imbécile », c'était peut-être un peu fort de dire ça d'elle alors qu'il était en grande partie responsable. Et maintenant qu'il avait fait le con, il risquait de la perdre, comme Ul. Les erreurs du passé ne semblaient pas lui servir de leçon décidément. Il recommençait, et avec… celle qu'il aimait. Décidément, Jubia était chiante, et Lucy calculatrice… Le voilà qui réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il ressentait pour la mage de l'eau.

« **Tss… J'la retiens…** » marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant contre le mur, jetant un regard furtif à la demoiselle qui occupait sa place.

L'horloge sonnait à nouveau. 20h. Son estomac commençait à réclamer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était endormi et c'est son ventre qui le réveilla de ce sommeil pourtant profond. Il avait été idiot de s'assoupir dans une telle position, à présent il avait les muscles endoloris.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, le mage se dirigea vers la cuisine, regardant ce qu'il avait dans ses placards comme chaque soir ou presque. Bon, ce soir, ce serai du riz avec de la sauce tomate. Il n'avait plus que ça de toute façon.

En plein repas, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une visite à cette heure était très rare et Grey n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il resta stupéfait de voir un Dragon Slayer devant sa porte.

« **'lut. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** » demanda-t-il en restant sur le pas de la porte, nullement gêné de recevoir quelqu'un en caleçon.

« **Mira s'inquiète de ne pas voir Jubia. Apparemment, elle lui avait promis de manger avec elle et Lisanna et comme je foutais rien, elle m'a demandé d'aller la chercher. Et étrangement, je suis arrivé chez toi.** » grogna-t-il.

« **Tss… Mira ne risque pas de la voir ce soir.** » pensa-t-il à haute voix et devant le regard interrogateur de Gajeel, le mage de glace l'invita à entrer.

« **C'est bon, j'ai compris…** » dit-il en regardant Grey de haut en bas avant de regarder le lit

« **C'est pas ce que tu crois… J't'aurais pas ouvert sinon. Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas mon genre.** » dit-il avant de reprendre, « **Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la neige cet après-midi. Et vu la scène de Lucy, j'ai préféré la ramener ici.** »

« **Hum. Décidément, elle et douée pour faire des conneries…** » ronchonna le Dragon Slayer, « **J'vais dire à Wendy de passer.** » dit-il avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. « **J'espère pour toi que ça va aller car quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas inconnu à tout l'histoire.** »

« **Hum.** »

Gajeel s'en alla, le regard menaçant, mais Grey n'avait pas peur. Il connaissait la nature de sa relation avec la mage, ils étaient de bons amis de longue date, et malgré son caractère dur et rigide, Gajeel s'inquiétait pour son amie.

D'ailleurs, il retourna voir l'inconsciente, posant une main sur son front. Elle était toujours très froide, et tandis qu'il caressait un peu ses cheveux, il avait cru voir ses lèvres bouger. Une illusion certainement.

La petite fille arriva assez rapidement, et toute l'agitation avait fait oublier son repas à Grey.

« **Gajeel m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?** » dit-elle alors qu'il l'invitait à entrer.

« **Hum, oui enfin c'est pas vraiment moi… C'est Jubia. Je l'ai trouvé dans la neige tout à l'heure et j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle aille mieux depuis qu'elle est là.** » expliqua-t-il en l'emmenant dans la chambre.

Après quelques secondes, la fillette confirma ce que pensait le mage de glace. « Il faut la réchauffer rapidement, son corps n'arrive plus à le faire, elle est en hypothermie. » dit-elle avant de lui demander un thermomètre.

Réfléchissant un moment, il se rappela avoir un indicateur de température, à défaut de véritable thermomètre, bien qu'il ne sache pas précisément où la trouver.

« **Le temps que tu retrouves ça, je vais chercher quelques bouillotes. Erza et Lucy me prêteront certainement les leurs si elles en ont.** » dit-elle en s'en allant.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était froide à ce point, le fait d'avoir la peau froide faussait un peu sa perception. Mais pour le moment, il cherchait où pouvait bien être ce truc… Retournant les tiroirs et les placards, il finit enfin par trouver ce qu'il cherchait après une dizaine de minutes.

« **32°C…** » murmura-t-il, surprit.

La porte s'ouvrait, Wendy était de retour. L'Ice Maker lui montra la bandelette en plastique, comprenant que ce n'était pas vraiment bon.

« **Les bouillottes ne seront pas de trop. Elle est en hypothermie moyenne. Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave, il suffit de la réchauffer assez rapidement. Il faut faire simplement attention à ce qu'elle soit maintenue au chaud.** » expliqua-t-elle en donnant les bouillotes à son camarade.

Ce dernier alla faire chauffer de l'eau, tandis que Wendy continuait à vérifier que rien ne clochait, mais visiblement rien ne clochait, ce qui rassurait les deux autres.

« **Je vais devoir partir, Carla ne sait pas que je suis là, elle doit m'attendre. Pour Jubia, il faut juste faire remonter sa température et ça ira, elle a eu de la chance. Si jamais tu as un problème, je serais à la guilde** » dit-elle en s'excusant avant de partir.

Il avait 4 bouillotes à disposition, ce qui serait certainement suffisant. Il les plaça le long de son corps, espérant que ça irait mieux rapidement. La fillette l'avait prévenue qu'elle de devait pas se refroidir d'avantage et que si c'était le cas, il faudrait lui faire prendre un bain chaud.

Finalement, la nuit était tombée et il commençait à être fatigué. Replaçant la bandelette sur le front de la bleue, elle était sur la bonne voix, remontée à 35°C. D'ailleurs elle respirait plus rapidement et il pouvait la voir frissonner.

Baillant, il ne savait pas trop où dormir. Il aurait trop chaud dans le lit, avec les bouillottes, mais d'un autre côté s'il se couchait dans le canapé, il ne verrait pas si quelque chose clochait. Après quelques minutes, il décida simplement de déplacer les chauffeuses, en plaçant une à ses pieds et l'autre du côté où il ne dormirait pas.

Elle semblait sereine, malgré les frissons, elle avait même bougé. Elle s'était recroqueviller sur elle-même, visiblement, elle commençait à avoir conscience d'avoir froid. Le mage hésitait. Il avait bien entendu parlé d'une méthode pour ne pas avoir froid, mais… Il avait peur qu'elle se fasse des films si elle l'apprenait. Et en y réfléchissant, le fait d'être simplement dans le même lit qu'elle suffirait à ce qu'elle s'imagine des choses, alors autant y aller à fond.

A la base simplement allongé sur le lit, il se faufila sous les couvertures pour l'étreindre, espérant que ça aiderai un peu. En même temps, il se sentait juste ridicule et honteux de faire ça -et d'apprécier surtout- mais il avait souvent entendu dire que ça fonctionnait bien. Finalement, voyant que tout allait toujours bien et qu'elle avait même arrêté de frissonner, il se laissa entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

« **Atchoum !** »

Assise sur le lit, Jubia avait un peu froid et ne se sentait pas en grande forme. D'ailleurs, en cherchant de quoi se moucher, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Debout, déambulant dans l'appartement, les pièces avaient changés de places. La décoration aussi avait changé.

« **Jubia n'est pas chez elle… ?** » se demanda-t-elle en tombant sur la cuisine.

A défaut de mouchoir, elle trouverait certainement de l'essuie tout. Posé sur la table elle se servit, se moucha et le jeta dans la poubelle près de la fenêtre. Faisant demi tour, elle s'appuyait aux murs, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout bougeait sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle cherchait à rejoindre la chambre qu'elle avait quitté, l'esprit ailleurs.

Sans trop faire attention, elle se recoucha en frissonnant avant de se rendormir, épuisée, sous les yeux un peu étonnés de Grey. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué ce qui était plus qu'étrange chez elle.

« **Jubia ?** »

Elle se retourna, comme si tout ce qui se passait était normal. « Oui ? »

« **Ca va ?** » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« **Oui… Jubia aibe bien rêver de Grey-saba…** » sourit-elle en murmurant avant de se fermer les yeux.

« **Jub' ? Tu rêves pas… T'es vraiment dans mon lit et t'aurais bien chopé un rhume...** » tenta-t-il.

« **Oui… Ce serait bien si c'était la réalité… Jubia est fatiguée… Grey-saba…** »

Il allait répliquer, mais c'était trop tard, cette fois elle dormait à point fermés. Bon, au moins elle allait mieux, mais elle était en plein délire ou tout simplement pas réveillé. Bref, si elle voulait dormir, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, mais lui devait parler à Lucy. S'habillant rapidement alors que son réveil affichait 10h, il vérifia que la demoiselle qui squattait son lit dormait toujours avant de partir faire un tour à la guilde. Comme toujours, les gens arrivaient au compte goutte, et sans prendre le temps de saluer les poivrots qui dormaient encore à moitié, il fila jusqu'au bar.

« **Salut Grey, je te sert quelque chose ?** » demanda Mirajane, toujours aussi souriante qu'à son habitude.

« **Salut Mira. Non, je ne fais que passer. Tu pourrais demander à Lucy de passer chez moi quand elle sera là ?** » demanda-t-il discrètement.

« **Heu oui, mais pourquoi tu ne l'attends pas ici ?** »

« **Je peux pas, justement, c'est pour ça qu'elle doit passer chez moi. J'ai… un imprévu.** » ajoutat-il devant l'expression interrogatrice de la barmaid.

« **D'accord, pas de soucis.** »

Remerciant la jeune femme, Grey s'en alla, l'estomac dans les talons. Pour une fois, il était bien content d'avoir un peu de monnaie dans les poches, car il s'arrêta dans la boulangerie qui se trouvait sur le chemin du retour et grignota un brownie.

De retour chez lui, Jubia dormait toujours aussi profondément. Elle avait reprit des couleurs, malgré son teint clair. Elle était tellement calme lorsqu'elle dormait que Grey se prenait en flagrant délit de la regarder tendrement, avant de secouer la tête et de retourner dans le salon pour… s'occuper. A défaut de savoir précisément quoi faire.

Finalement, vus l'heure, il se mit à la cuisine. Pour une fois qu'il était bloqué chez lui, il allait en profiter pour manger quelque chose de bon, quelque chose qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de faire d'ordinaire : de la saucisse au caramel.

La dernière fois qu'il en avait mangé remontait à loin, et c'était même avec Jubia d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour la cuisine, mais c'était ce qu'il avait envie de manger aujourd'hui, alors il comptait se bouger un peu.

Les mains dans la pâte, on sonna. Il avait une idée sur la personne qui se trouvait devant sa porte. Décollant comme il le pu la pâte de ses mains, il alla ouvrir pour trouver une Lucy assez nerveuse devant chez lui.

« **Mira m'a dit que tu voulais me voir…** » dit-elle, un peu penaude.

« **Ouais. Entre.** » dit-il en l'invitant à le suivre dans la cuisine.

« **Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?** » demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« **Ouais. Mais ça a bien faillit mal tourner. **» expliqua-t-il, les mains replongés dans la pate.

« **Comment ça ?** » demanda la blonde sans comprendre.

« **Jubia n'a pas comprit tes intentions hier. Je l'ai retrouvée plus tard morte de froid. Elle y a tellement cru qu'elle s'était laissé aller dans la neige je pense.** »

« **Oh… Je pensais qu'elle avait pourtant compris, je lui avait fait comprendre que…. Elle est où ?** »

« **Dans ma chambre, j'crois qu'elle s'en tire pas trop mal, elle a un bon rhume par contre.** » dit-il en indiquant la pièce de la tête.

« **Je peux ?** » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« **Ouais, mais je pense qu'elle doit encore dormir par contre. **» expliqua-t-il en continuant à pétrir sa pate.

Grey laissa son travail reposer un peu, se lavant les mains avant de rejoindre la constellationniste. Lucy voulait connaitre toute l'histoire, et devant ses assauts, il craqua. Elle était effondrée. Elle n'avait pas pensé que son amie le prendrait ainsi et avait promit de se rattraper dès qu'elle irait mieux. Grey en profita pour lui demander si elle pouvait lui ramener quelques vêtements, car elle ne devait pas être très à l'aise ainsi.

« **Pas de souci, même si à mon avis, elle est bien contente d'être dans tes fringues !** » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Le mage rougit, lui demandant si elle comptait encore raconter longtemps ses bêtises. Les deux camarades avaient retrouvé leur habituelle complicité et ils en étaient bien heureux, plus de mal entendu. La blonde lui promit de faire vite, elle connaissait bien Jubia, et était souvent allé chez elle, Lucy savait donc où chercher ce qu'il fallait.

A son retour, elle déposa un sac de vêtements et des affaires de toilettes et une peluche.

« **Je rêve, ou…. ?** »

« **Non non, cette peluche te ressemble. Elle l'a faite elle-même, mais je sais que Max voulait la commercialiser. Jubia n'a pas voulu** » expliqua-t-elle en riant, « **Elle voulait que ta peluche reste « unique » comme toi** » citat-elle.

« **Tss… elle est vraiment tarée…** » répliqua-t-il, gêné.

« **Elle se sent seule, faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle a fait des peluches pour Erza, Asuka et même pour moi, tu sais ?** »

« **Mouais… Et tu vas me dire qu'elle a fait des peluches à l'effigie des filles de la guilde en maillot de bain pour le Maître aussi ?** »

« **Pas tout à fait, mais c'est pas loin de la vérité.** » dit-elle, un peu gênée. « **Bon… si tu as besoin de moi, je serais certainement chez Natsu si tu me trouves pas chez moi. Je crois qu'il a mal prit l'histoire lui aussi, je ne l'ai pas vus depuis hier.** » expliqua-t-elle, ennuyée.

« **Normal, c'est une tête brûlée, pas une tête pensante.** » répliqua l'Ice maker, taquin, « **Je pense pas avoir besoin de toi, elle ne fait que dormir, elle se réveillera demain, certainement et elle rentrera chez elle.** »

« **Tu la laisserais partir comme ça dans la nature alors qu'elle est malade ?** » demanda-t-elle narquoise.

« **Oui, bon, je la racompagnerai au besoin… Mais c'est tout. Aller, ouste, avant que tu ne racontes encore des idioties !** »

Lucy riait devant sa gêne alors qu'il la poussait presque dehors et qu'elle continuait à le taquiner. Soufflant un instant, il retourna en cuisine, ranger un peu, et préparer le four, mais un bruit attira son attention. Laissant tout, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Jubia était réveillée, mais au lieu de la trouver dans le lit, elle était à genoux et se tenait la tête d'une main. Visiblement ce n'était pas encore la grande forme.

« **Jubia ?** » demanda Grey, incertain.

La jeune fille tourna la tête, elle ne semblait pas tout comprendre.

« **Grey-saba… ça tourne…** » expliqua-t-elle, incapable de se relever.

S'approchant, il l'aida à se lever et la remit au lit, lui demandant comment elle se sentait.

« **Jubia est perdue… Jubia ne se sent pas très bien…** » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« **T'es malade, normal que tu soies pas en forme. Et t'es chez moi.** » dit-il simplement, « **T'as soif ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?** »

« **Jubia veut bien de l'eau…** » répondit-elle, vaseuse.

« **Bouge pas, j'reviens.** »

Il était de retour rapidement, un verre à la main, et des cachets dans l'autre, que Lucy avait amené en prévision.

« **Pourquoi Jubia est chez Grey-saba ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Parce que t'as voulu faire une connerie. Mais je t'expliquerais ça plus tard. Prend ça, ça et ça. Lucy a dit que ça te ferait du bien.** »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Elle commençait à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et de la déclaration de Lucy.

« **Jubia espère que Grey-sama sera heureux avec Lucy…** » dit-elle tristement, « **Jubia devrait rentrer chez elle.** » ajouta-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

Mais Grey l'arrêta de suite, lui expliquant qu'elle faisait fausse route. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas lui expliquer tout de suite, il n'avait pas trop le choix et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait raté à la guilde, les véritables intentions de Lucy et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit de son camarade.

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien, elle était encore un peu confuse et il l'avait remarqué, lui conseillant de se reposer. Elle ne se fit pas prier, malgré sa respiration sifflante, elle s'endormi presque aussitôt.

La journée passait tranquillement, Grey s'occupait comme il le pouvait. L'ambiance calme de son appartement était bien différente de celle de la guilde, bruyante à souhait et animée. Repensant à Jubia, il se demandait si elle avait réellement comprit où elle était. Elle avait semblé perdue et avait bu ses paroles sans sourciller, se croyant certainement dans un rêve.

Alors qu'il se rendait dans salle de bain pour faire une machine, car oui, Grey fait sa lessive toutes les semaines, il retomba sur la peluche qu'il avait lâchée plus tôt dans la journée. Il la ramassa et la laissa sur la table de chevet près de Jubia en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à une peluche pour dormir avec…

Elle avait dormit deux jours entiers, si bien que Grey avait demandé à Wendy de venir car il ne savait pas trop si c'était normal, lui qui n'avait jamais été malade ne savait pas trop ce qui était normal ou pas.

La nuit était tombée et Grey s'était couché, comme chaque soir, observant Jubia, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa respiration calme et lente, avant de s'endormir.

« **…sama…** »

« **Grey-sama…** » murmurait une voix en le secouant légèrement.

« **Hum… Qu'est-ce que t'as… ?** » demanda-t-il, encore endormi

« **Jubia est désolée de réveiller Grey-sama, mais… pourquoi Jubia est dans le même lit que Grey-sama dans un endroit qu'elle ne connait pas… et avec les vêtements de Grey-sama… ?** »

« **J'm'en doutais…** » marmona le mage en s'étirant « **Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on en parle demain ?** »

« **Heu… Oui… d'accord…** » dit-elle, « **Mais… où sont les toilettes… ?** »

« **A droite, dans le couloir. Si t'as faim, il reste du cake au jambon. C'est Mira qui l'a fait ce matin.** »

« **Merci.** »

Elle se leva, se dirigeant dans l'appartement grâce à l'éclairage lunaire pour sortir de la chambre et fermer la porte avant d'allumer la lumière… éblouissante. Aveuglée, elle se frotta les yeux avant de retrouver totalement la vue et se dirigea vers les toilettes, avant d'aller dans la cuisine se laver les mains. Elle se demandait si elle avait faim. Son ventre ne criait pas famine et elle n'en ressentait pas spécialement le besoin. Non, autant attendre le lendemain, elle pourrait manger avec lui et comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Jetant un œil sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte, il était tard. Ou tôt. 4h. Mais… de quel jour… ça, elle ne le savait pas. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle n'était plus fatiguée, elle ne voulait pas dormir, mais que faire d'autre dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas lorsque le possible propriétaire dormait comme un loir ?

Elle se contenta alors de retourner dans le lit où elle pourrait observer celui qu'elle aime depuis tant de temps, même si le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de lui était la déclaration d'une autre qu'il n'avait pas refusé.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha, il ne bougea pas, il s'était rendormit profondément, ce qui la faisait sourire. Il était tellement différent ainsi, calme, sans défense et… atrocement sexy. Elle le savait destiné à une autre, mais le naturel revenait au galop, il était là, dans le même lit qu'elle, visiblement en caleçon, tout du moins, elle le devinait. Vérifiant qu'il dormait, elle se hasarda à caresser ses cheveux noirs. Ils étaient doux et soyeux. Elle faisait attention à ne pas l'ennuyer ou le réveiller, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi, à l'observer avec autant de minutie.

« **Grey-sama est beau…** » souffla-t-elle en laissant glisser sa main sur la joue fraiche du mage avant de se ressaisir et de se retourner pour se calmer, affolé par ce qu'elle avait eu l'audace de faire.

« **Idiote.** » murmura Grey dans son dos.

Elle cessa aussitôt de respirer, ne sachant pas où se cacher. Elle était prise la main dans le sac, et quel sac… Elle avait même parlé pour dire ces idioties.

« **Jubia est désolée, Jubia ne voulait pas réveiller Grey-sama.** » murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse en se recroquevillant sur le bord du lit, n'osant pas se retourner pour affronter son regard alors qu'elle était aussi rouge que sa culotte.

« **Viens-là, et tais-toi.** » marmonna-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Jubia se retrouvait collé à lui sans pouvoir contester, ne sachant pas quoi faire tant elle était gênée tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« **La prochaine fois que tu fais une connerie pareil, je te préviens, tu le regretteras.** » dit-il, menaçant, et pourtant… inquiet.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas…** » murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage.

Il lui demanda alors de quoi elle se souvenait, et la mage lui répondit sans hésiter. La déclaration de Lucy à la guilde et elle qui partait. Et puis rien. Grey lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé, les manigances de la constellationniste, Jubia retrouvé presque morte, le retour chez lui, Wendy et son aide, Lucy qui s'était sentie très mal, les quelques épisodes de confusions de la mage de l'eau. Elle était stupéfaite.

« **Alors… Lucy n'aime pas Grey ?** » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« **C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?!** » s'exclama-t-il, hébété.

« **Non, mais c'est ce qui intéresse le plus Jubia.** »

« **Tss… Non, c'est pas moi qu'elle aime. Elle pensait aidé quelqu'un qui n'avait pas comprit ses intentions. Idiote.** »

« **Jubia a faillit ne plus voir ses amis… Lucy, Erza, Gajeel… Grey-sama…** » marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son locuteur, avant de reprendre « **Grey-sama ! Jubia doit dire quelque chose d'important.** » dit-elle avec empressement et détermination.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soir, elle se dégagea comme elle le pu de son étreinte pour se mettre à son niveau. « Jubia aime Grey-sama. » déclara-t-elle en rougissant, malgré sa résolution avant de baisser les yeux, retrouvant sa timidité habituelle.

« **Je sais, imbécile. Tu crois que je t'aurais gardé chez moi si je ne m'inquiétais pas ? Tu crois que je te laisserais dormir dans mon lit ? Que tu serais dans mes bras ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu gêné lui aussi.

« **Est-ce que… ça veut dire que Grey-sama aime Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire

Elle était désespérante. Grey souffla avant de l'embrasser sans prévenir, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui était resté hébétée quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait chaud, et ressentait de drôles de choses dans le ventre, comme une flamme qui explosait en elle. Il avait commencé à l'embrassé et trop vite à son goût, cela s'était terminé.

« **Grey-sama…** » murmura-t-elle.

« **Tu as ta réponse ?** » demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

Oui, elle l'avait, et elle avait tellement appréciée qu'elle avait très envie de recommencer, et n'attendit pas l'autorisation de son mage, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé le premier après tout ! D'ailleurs, il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, il approfondissait même un peu plus le baiser.

Grey sentait sa poitrine à travers le tissu de son propre tshirt, contre lui et ce n'était pas désagréable. Enfaite, c'était même la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre d'émotion au contact d'attributs féminins, bien qu'il ait déjà feuilleté des magazines avec Natsu par le passé, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait même passé une main sous le tshirt, caressant le dos de la bleue, la rapprochant même un peu plus contre lui. Il savait. Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas, il ne le ferait pas de lui-même, et connaissant sa camarade… elle n'allait pas l'aider. Elle semblait même être dans un état similaire au sien, fiévreuse et pleine de désir.

Il la comprenait un peu, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait (même si techniquement il ne lui avait pas encore dit), et puis… elle était attirante, il fallait l'avouer. Entre deux baiser, il lui demanda de lui rendre son fameux tshirt, ce bout de tissu qui commençait à l'énerver.

« **Rend-le moi…** » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser, « **ou je le reprends moi-même.** » termina-t-il de dire, avant de lui mordre doucement les lèvres.

Elle s'exécuta docilement, bien qu'un peu gênée, malgré la pénombre, mais elle ne le regretta pas, c'était bien plus agréable de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, mais il s'arrêta brusquement en la fixant.

« **Promet-le moi. Promet-moi que tu feras plus de connerie pareille.** » ordonna-t-il

« **Jubia promet. Jubia ne pensait pas que ça se passerait ainsi… Jubia pensait rester un moment là avant de rentrer chez elle, pas de faire une bêtise.** » expliqua-t-elle d'un air triste.

« **Ok.** » répondit ce dernier avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, avide. « **Je t'aurais à l'œil.** » murmura-t-il avant de caresser son ventre, remontant doucement vers sa poitrine.

La respiration de la jeune fille se saccadait au gré ses baisers enflammés tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de son compagnon sans s'en rendre compte. Elle commençait même à gémir doucement tout en se cambrant, collant son bassin à la virilité qui se durcissait du mage de glace.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Jubia allait mieux, mais elle ne s'était toujours pas manifestée à la guilde. Inquiète, Lucy était passée prendre de ses nouvelles et s'excusé platement. Elle avait eu une discutions avec Jubia tandis que Grey faisait un saut à la guilde. L'histoire Grey et Lucy était totalement oublié et il avait la paix, même si Natsu le charriait à cause de son odeur qui avait changé depuis une semaine.

Même s'ils avaient convenus de ne rien dire à propos de leur relation, Lucy avait tout de même été mise au courant à cause de tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour les mettre ensembles.

« **Jubia est heureuse.** »

« **Et tu comptes revenir quand à la guilde ? Tu ne vas pas être malade toute ta vie…** » rit la blonde.

« **Jubia en profite encore un peu, mais Jubia reviendra dans deux ou trois jours.** »

« **Perverse.** »

« **Ce n'est pas de la faute de Jubia si Grey-sama….** » mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le rouge lui montant au joues.

« **J'ai compris…** » répondit Lucy en riant fortement.

Fin.


End file.
